The present invention relates to a sorter for sorting sheets sequentially driven out of a copier, printer or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheet transporting device applicable to a sorter.
It is common for the operator of a sorter to take out sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus and stacked on bins by hand. This time- and labor-consuming. Moreover, the transfer of sheets from the image forming apparatus to the sorter cannot be resumed unless all the sheet stacks are removed from the bins, preventing the sorter from being operated without interruption. In addition, when the desired number of sheet stacks is greater than the number of bins available with the sorter, it has been customary to position two identical sorters side by side, needing a great space for installation.